Many electronic devices provide a feature of presenting content to a user. Examples of suitable electronic devices for presenting presentable content include a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a network component, a television, a computer, and a device configured to implement a web portal. The electronic device may present the content to the user via a user interface. Content capable of being presented via an electronic device is referred to herein as presentable content. Examples of presentable content include video content, graphical content, audio content, text content, and any combination of these types of content. For example, video content may be presented via a display and one or more speakers. Audio content may be presented via one or more speakers. Text content may be presented via a display. The presentable content may be streamed to the electronic device and/or stored on the electronic device for presentation when selected by a user.
Presentable content may be provided to an electronic device by a subscription service. For example, a cable television subscription service may provide video and music content to a subscriber's television. In another example, a satellite-based music subscription service may provide music content to a subscriber's satellite radio receiver. In yet another example, an Internet-based music subscription service may provide musical content to a subscriber's computer for download to a portable media player. Further, a user may have more than one electronic device by which presentable content may be presented and received from different subscription services.
A user will often have a subscription to more than one subscription service and may own multiple different presentation devices. The user may obtain presentable content for one device and may desire to obtain the same or related content for presentation via another device. The same or related content that is desired to be obtained may be available through a different subscription service from the original content. For example, a user may be watching a music video provided via a cable television subscription service. In this example, the user may desire to determine whether music content associated with the music video is available via an Internet-based music subscription service for use on a portable media player. In order to determine the availability of the music content, the user must determine the title of the music in the music video and manually use searching features of the Internet-based music subscription service to find the music content. Further, the user may have to determine the compatibility of the portable media player with the music content available from the Internet-based music subscription service. It would be beneficial to provide for a user to conveniently select presentable content and automatically receive information regarding the availability of the presentable content at a subscription service. Further, it would be beneficial to provide for the automated and convenient communication of the presentable content to the electronic device.
Accordingly, in light of the above described difficulties and needs, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer program products for determining availability of presentable content via a subscription service.